


Heathens

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crushes, F/M, First Meetings, Girl Power, Gossip, Knights - Freeform, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren in Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Sisters, Sleepovers, Star Wars References, Team as Family, Teasing, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Kylo finally finds himself a significant others he cares for, discovering there is in fact room in his heart for them. After a certain point in their relationship, Kylo decides to bring her to meet his family at the First Order, the Knights of Ren. Though nervous he decides it’s time his special someone meets his 7 lethal and overprotective adopted sisters.





	

It was another Friday night on the Finalizer, the end of a hectic day for most, a small fraction of time where they could finally escape their never ending cycle of work. In reality, the Finalizer never truly slept, someone was constantly awake and on their shift, but these hours were especially sparce for such a large organization like the First Order. Machinery would slowly grow to a quiet hum throughout the ship, the sound of boots against the floor reducing to isolated clicks echoing off against the metal, the halls practically barren and hauntingly still. 

In one of the quieter corridors of the ship, a billow of black robes flowed behind an ominous figure, practically gliding across the floors. Though the helmet concealed their identity, it took no genius to identify who this dark and swift figure was. Anyone familiar with even the slightest whispers throughout the expanse of the galaxy knew that this was none other than a Knight of Ren.   
Their brooding, intimidating and rather stealthy appearances around the galaxy made them the most feared group of lethal killers. Not many witnessed them in the flesh, but there was little to no one who hadn’t heard the whispers of fear and hairs standing on end from the ever creeping shadows they lurked behind. They were similar to the stories of things that went bump in the night, a mysterious presence that could not be seen, but surely felt. 

Approaching a blast door within the darker corridor, restricted to the rest of the Order, the dark figure typed in their code. Taking a step back with their heavy black boots, they waited for the doors to hiss open, allowing them to glide into the large room. As the doors closed behind them a smile spread across their face, looking at the large living space that laid in the middle of several blast doors, all leading to personal living quarters. The lighting was just right bringing the mostly grey and black interior a warmer tone, the carpet and couches looking so alluring and comfortable after a grueling day of training. 

“It’s about time you got here.”

Looking off to the side, another knight appeared from the seventh door now in her all black pajamas, a flowing pair of harem pants and a tank top. Leaning up against the wall she arched a brow.

“You bring your dish Vella?”

Vella nodded lifting a part of her robes to reveal a platter she had wrapped efficiently in foil.

“Honeycrisps for all of us.”

Smirking the other woman, Zara, nodded now filing her nails with what appeared to be an uneven blade.

“Thank stars, I’m tired of Master Ren’s extreme diet. My body misses fats.”

Laughing Vella took off her helmet swiftly, exposing her long silky red hair as it swept out of the metal and leather contraption with ease, her freckled face obviously covered in a light layer of sweat from it.

“Mine too, is everyone else ready?”

Zara shrugged, “Force only knows.” 

“Great so I have a few minutes to get ready.”

Dropping the platter on an ottoman Vella went off into her own personal quarters, the third door in the area, swiftly. Zara rolled her eyes with a groan.

“Hurry up ladies! I’m bored as fuck, and that should not be happening on a Friday night!” 

From the fifth door down emerged another knight, rolling her hazel eyes as she russled up her very short and thickly curled brown hair, her black sleep shirt hugging her full figure.

“Ease off Zara, stars you’re so needy.”

Zara scoffed, narrowing her dark brown eyes as she crossed her pale arms over her chest.

“I am not needy, I’ve just been waiting on your asses for an hour.”

From the second door another knight emerged, this one with sleak and bluntly cut jet black hair and dark eyes hidden beneath her bangs. Her pajamas silky black with flowing sleeves hanging off of her atheletic build.

“She’s right Arani we have taken a while, though she forgets that she’s as much of a diva. That half up half down style didn’t take less than five minutes.”

Zara rolled her eyes, “That ridiculously uniform haircut doesn’t take a short time either, especially with your OCD Quina.”

From the first door another emerged, this one with pulled back shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. Fussing with the strings on her grey pajama pants concealing her long thin legs she made her way in. Quina turned towards her.

“Dia, be honest. How long did it take me to do this haircut?”

Looking up from her task Dia scoffed, “Like an hour. You were obsessed with the precision.”

Zara laughed as she dusted off her bare shoulders.

“I don’t mean to say I told you so but-”

“Remember Zara, I’m the one with the sharpest blade.”

Arani ‘ooo’’d in the background as she plopped herself down onto a cushion with her plate of bread.

“Ooo, somebody’s gonna get cuuttt.”

Zara rolled her eyes, “Remember Quina, I’m the one with the stealthiest. Master Ren didn’t nickname me the fox for amusement.”

Emerging from the fourth door another emerged, this knight with curly pink hair that made effortless ringlets around her face, bringing out her honey brown eyes.

“You guys starting without me?”

Dia held out her long arms, “Bhindi!”

Bhindi scoffed, walking straight to her glass dish sitting on the coffee table and stuffing a snack in her mouth. 

“I saw you like two hours ago.”

“So no hugs?”

Bhindi shook her head as she dusted the crumbs off of her black babydoll styled pajamas. Bobbing her head happily as she continued to eat, her attention was suddenly caught when Vella reemerged from her quarters. Her long red hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head as her legs strode through to the couch in black leggings. 

“Gingey made it!”

Vella rolled her eyes, “I see the bush of cotton candy made it. Ren didn’t kill you today?”

Throwing herself onto the couch Vella let out a sigh of content as Bhindi shrugged.

“I actually trained alone. Master Ren said he was busy with something.”

Dia’s brows knitted as she nodded, pointing to Bhindi.

“He said the same thing to me. I thought something was wrong when I showed up and the weight room was empty.” 

Finally from the fourth door the last night emerged, her thick curls of light brown hair flowing freely around her angular face, her green eyes popping against her caramel skin tone from beneath the stray strands.

“Something happened to Master Ren?!”

Vella waved her hand dismissively, “No Latia, I’m sure he’s fine.” 

Arani arched a brow as she took her snack from the coffee table.

“Who brought the blue milk?”

Dia raised her hand proudly, “Nobody brings drinks to this potlatch so I thought I’d contribute.”

Arani laughed, shaking her head.

“Nobody should still be drinking blue milk, I mean really.”

Dia arched a brow, blue eyes narrowing at Arani who moved onto the next thing sitting on the table.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I love blue milk.”

Sitting criss crossed on the floor, Latia excitedly gestured her hands.

“Who cares about blue milk? Lets get to the dirt.”

Giggling Bhindi held up her piece of bread as if it were a glass of liquor.

“I second that motion, spill whatever you got ladies.”

Arani practically threw her arm into the air.

“When we were on that mission on Tatooine I made my first double kill, and without the two sided saber mind you.”

The Knights all nodded, Dia turned to face Arani.

“That’s impressive with your saber.”

Hearing a groan from Latia the women all turned to face her as her shoulders slumped.

“Ladies! We always discuss our work. When I said dirt, I meant actual gossip I want to hear on my evening off. I already know who you took out and when cause we were all there!”

Zara arched her brow with a mischevious grin, “Dirt you say? This group should have plenty of it.”

Vella scoffed, “You’re one to talk Zara. I think we could have an entire segment of dirt just based off of a week of your life.”

Zara laughed as she shrugged, “No regrets there.”

Arani wiggled her brows with a smirk.

“How about dirt on your relationships? Since we’re not allowed to discuss these things around Master Ren, we should dish it here.”

Bhindi nodded with a mouth full of food, “Agreed!”

Dia wiggled her brows as she turned a mischevious smirk towards Vella.

“Ok, let’s talk then. Vella, you finally get the guts to talk to Phasma?”

Vella’s eyes went wide as her freckled cheeks grew beet red, suddenly tensing in her spot on the couch.

“Uhh, I…well I…I don’t know-”

Plopping down on the couch, close by Zara sighed out her words.

“Oh come on Vella, you’re a Knight of Ren, think of all the crazy shit you’ve gotten into. Expressing your interest in Phasma should be a breeze.”

Vella sighed, rolling her neck as she attempted to get comfortable again aside from her nervous fidgeting.

“It’s not the same. Being out in battle is more my speed.”

Zara shrugged, reaching forward to get a honeycrisp.

“You’ve gotta get off of the field at some point. Wouldn’t be bad to unwind with someone afterwards. Especially someone who knows what it’s like out there.”

Bhindi nodded eagerly, “You and Phasma would be cute Vella.”

Arani nodded with a grin, “Like a femme fatale power couple.”

Vella shrugged with a sigh, “I don’t know. I will…eventually. What about you Zara? Whatever happened to that bounty hunter?”

Zara smirked, “Oh we weren’t ever together, he was just cute. After hearing him talk though, I’m pretty happy about being the one that pushed him into that sarlac pit.”

The knights gasped and chuckled collectively. Latia’s eyes widened as she turned herself towards Zara.

“You killed him?”

Zara shrugged with her devious smirk still prominent.

“He had it coming with the record he was racking up. I just beat his other enemies to it.”

Quina chuckled as she shook her head, “Of course Zara is the one who went straight for the kill with the fuckboy.”

Zara shrugged, “We all have it in us, just takes one special douche to bring it out of you.”

Quina groaned, “Ugh speaking of douches, Hux.”

Bhindi gasped, placing a hand over her chest as if in offense catching all the Knights attention as they all quirked a brow in curiosity.

“He-…I like Hux.”

Quina’s face scrunched up, “Really?”

“He’s not as bad as you make him sound Quina.”

Quina gestured with one of her hands, “Ok, list a few admirable qualities of his.”

Bhindi nodded eagerly, “Ok. He’s handsome, in my opinion. He’s also an intelligent man, knows a lot more than the Supreme Leader acknowledges. A sort of powerful and intimidating presence. Military prowess and great knowledge in strategy. Assertive an-”

Zara gasped, “WAIT! You wouldn’t happen to know about the rumored uh…’mystery woman’ that leaves his quarters every now and then would you?”

Bhindi’s brows knitted as she slowly began to shake her head but hesitated. Zara smirked as her lips fell open, sensing Bhindi’s emotions over the question.

“It’s you isn’t it?”

Bhindi’s mouth fell into an ‘O’ before she was cut off by Vella’s loud gasp and simultaneous chuckling.

“Bhindi!! I’ve heard so many stories about the things heard from those walls! I would have never guessed-”

Zara shook her head with a chuckle, “You kinky little minx.”

“What stories?!”

Dia chuckled, “Oh it’s nothing to fret over…kitten.”

The Knights all chuckled while Bhindi rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, my point is he’s not a douche, he’s an admirable man.”

Vella snickered, “And apparently one hell of a lay.”

Latia chuckled as she reached for a honeycrisp.

“Get it Bhindi.”

Bhindi smirked as she crossed her arms under her chest.

“Damn right I do.”

Finishing her snack, Arani put up a finger, politely trying to signal her interjecting.

“Speaking of relationships, I’m curious about your guys’ opinions.”

The Knights all quieted down as they turned to her, still munching on their snacks as Arani sat up straighter, her brows narrowing.

“Ever since Starkiller fell, I’ve been considering something. I feel as though Master Ren has reached a point of emotional distraught that can’t just be helped by himself. You can feel the…depression on him. It’s such a heavy energy when we’re not in battle, it’s almost suffocating. What do you all think about finding someone for Master Ren?”

The women all reacted similarly, surprised but seriously considering the idea. Though he was considered their leader and trainer, the Knights all regarded him as their brotherly figure. He may have been around their age, but they all treated him as though he were a younger brother that needed to be watched over. Kylo may have been capable of handling himself, but they all knew he was in need of more than just the physical backup. Though none of them would second guess the chance to defend him physically or take out someone who crossed him in any way.   
Dia looked off into the distance, pondering the concept.

“You know…I never really thought about it.”

Quina raised her brows in surprise, “Neither have I. It just seems…odd to consider. Can you even imagine him with someone?”

All the Knights continued to stare off in various directions, attempting to muster up that visual in their minds. Though some of them could see it, others were drawing a blank entirely. 

Latia arched a brow, “Do we even know if he prefers men or women? Both?”

Quina spoke with a mouth full of food, “Pretty sure as far as we know he tends to prefer women. He may not be opposed to the latter though. He’s never been in a relationship for us to refer to.”

Arani nodded, “He hasn’t ever been with anyone, even for a single night.”

Bhindi scoffed, “Master Ren in a relationship? That’ll be the day.”

Zara lightly slapped Bhindi in the shoulder, earning a faint gasp from her.

“Come on. I could see it, it might actually do him some good.”

Vella rolled her eyes, “Or he could just use a good lay. The man has so much pent up tension it’s ridiculous and likely unhealthy. Considering his age and being a virgin, it’s probably taking a toll on him to have no release.”

Bhindi scoffed, “He has hands.”

Vella turned to Bhindi with a snicker as they high fived.

Latia tilted her head, “So we should call up an escort?”

Arani shook her head, “He doesn’t have the personality type for just hooking up casually.”

“How do you figure?”

“He’s far too vulnerable emotionally, touch deprived for YEARS, and incredibly isolated. The second he was that intimate with someone, it would be too much for him. Any escort we would hire would end up having to pry him off of them.”

Zara nodded, “I can sense that in him as well. He needs real companionship.”

Arching a brow Bhindi held a skeptical expression as she shook up a bottle of nail polish.

“I mean…I love him like my brother…but do you really think he’s capable of that? Of any form of love for a man or woman?”

Zara nodded, “If it were with the right person I think so.”

Dia nodded in agreement leaning forward.

“I second that. It would have to be someone from the Order though, or a dark force user.”

Latia motioned her head towards the couch.

“Zara you’re single, what about you?”

Dia nodded, “I can see that, you both think similarly, act similarly, you’re technically the closest to him as well. You at least, I’m assuming, have more experience with intimacy than he does.”  
Zara’s face scrunched up, somewhat disgusted.

“Oh gaud no! That would be like incest. He’s like a brother to me, we even look like we could be related. I mean yes he is handsome and I can see good qualities within him, but I in no way want to be romantically involved with him.”

Bhindi rolled open the lid to her polish bottle as she shook her head.

“I don’t think any of us do. We all see him as our brother.”

The Knights all nodded, still remaining quiet as they contemplated potential answers to this scenario. Latia sighed, the frustration obvious in her tone.

“Then who would work for him? Almost every soul in the Order is terrified of him. If anyone heard us say, ‘hey you should give Commander Ren a chance’, they’d likely think it was some plot to have them killed off. They know we’d do just about anything for him, they don’t trust us.”

Arani nodded, “It definitely wouldn’t be easy. There’s got to be someone.”

Dia leaned forward, as if contemplating something before speaking up.

“You know…speaking of his behavior, he has been acting different lately.”

Latia arched a brow, “How so?”

“He’s not as aggressive, his lashing out has decreased exponentially, he seems to be always missing training sessions now.”

Bhindi nodded, sitting straighter in her spot.

“You’re right. He’s missed at least 3 training sessions with no explanation, and at least with me he’s not as aggressive during training anymore.”

Vella arched a brow, “You don’t think-”

Suddenly off to the side a blast door opened, turning all the Knights attention towards it. Emerging from the doorframe removing his helmet was none other than Kylo himself, running a gloved hand through his dark locks. The Knights all collectively cheered, raising their arms in the air.

“Kylo!!”

Grinning he gave them all a short nod as he placed his helmet on a side table.

“Evening ladies.”

Bhindi patted a spot on the couch with a grin across her face.

“Come join us! We were just talking about you.”

Kylo arched a brow, eyes seeming hesitant as he scanned the room.

“You were?”

They all nodded, smirks on all of their faces. Clearing his throat, Kylo ran his hand through his hair once again, already signaling to the Knights that he was nervous about something.

“I umm, I was just dropping by to talk to you all. I uh, I thought I’d share some new information with you-”

Arching a brow, Zara leaned to her side, trying to look behind Kylo only to return her gaze back to him. Skeptical she narrowed her dark eyes.

“You brought someone with you?”

The Knights all looked from Zara to Kylo, arching or raising their brows in surprise. Suddenly all their eyes started searching the area behind Kylo, becoming aware of the extra presence that was in the room. Kylo looked to the ground, scratching the back of his neck for a moment.

“…Possibly.” 

Zara gestured with her hand, “Then bring them forward.”

Arani arched a brow, “Surely as your Knights you trust us to meet this individual you entrusted to enter our personal space.”

Kylo nodded, clearing his throat once again as he looked behind him.

“Y-yeah I trust you all…I just…I’m hesitant.”

Quina arched a brow, “You don’t trust our reactions.”

Kylo swallowed, opting to not answer as he walked back through the short hallway behind the doorframe. The Knights all looked between each other, all trying to guess who their Master could have possibly trusted to be inside their own personal living space. It was a known fact around the base that their personal corridor was absolutely restricted to everyone aside from Kylo. To say the least, it was a statement in and of itself that Kylo would ever trust someone enough to come and enter this space without question. Not even Hux was allowed to enter the Knights corridor. 

From the energy they were picking up they were sure this person was not a force sensitive, making the question even more potent. Who would possibly be allowed here that wasn’t a potential recruit for the Knights? Just as they started formulating their own conclusions, Kylo reappeared, pulling a woman with (Y/H/C) hair in an officers uniform from the shadows. As she came further into the light, the Knights all intently looked her over, evaluating her appearance. The way her (Y/E/C) looked down to the ground shyly, the way her free hand kept fidgeting to fix her uniform while the other remained clutched inside Kylo’s. Her (Y/S/C) skin was only slightly exposed around her neck as she moved to adjust the neckline, as if suddenly choking. She cautiously stood next to Kylo, appearing smaller to now that she was at his side. 

“Umm, I thought I’d introduce you all to (Y/N). (Y/N), these are the Knights of Ren. Or as I sometimes refer to them, my sisters. (Y/N) is-”

“Your girlfriend.”

The way they all said it unison, all with a flat tone, caught Kylo by surprise. He was sure that if he brought any significant other around his ‘sisters’ they would be entirely oblivious at first. The way he had brought her into the room however was likely indicative that she was more than just a colleague. He would not readily hold anyone’s hand. Quina tilted her head, looking (Y/N) over more critically.

“You’re an officer?”

(Y/N) nodded shyly. Quina gave her a deceiving smirk.

“How nice.”

Sitting up from her spot Arani looked her over, her eyes obviously riddled with judgement. 

“Where’d you find this one Kylo?”

Through his tensed jaw Kylo responded, narrowing his brows.

“She’s an officer in the Order. Where do you think I found her?”

Zara stood from her place on the couch, making her way towards (Y/N) and Kylo. With a smirk she walked up to (Y/N) taking her hand in a tight grip, pulling her away from Kylo.

“Come take a seat dear.”

“Zara!”

“Oh quiet Ren, we just want to play.”

Before Kylo could protest, Zara had pulled her from Kylo’s grip and across the carpet to the ottoman sitting in the middle of all the Knights. Swiftly dragging her onto the seat, (Y/N) plopped her rear onto the leather fabric as Zara released her grip. With (Y/N) now in the middle of all of them, the Knights all huddled in closer, closing the space between them. The room had grown incredibly quiet and tense as the Knights all sat around (Y/N), not moving their intense gazes for a second from her. Smirking Zara moved herself closer to (Y/N), gently running her hand over (Y/N)’s shoulder.

“You see (Y/N), as Kylo’s…‘sisters’…we don’t just readily welcome anyone he brings to us-”

“I haven’t even brought anyone home before-”

Zara looked up to him with narrowed eyes, “Hush Ren.”

Turning her deep brown gaze back to (Y/N), who was now visibly afraid, Zara smirked again.

“As I was saying…we won’t readily welcome you.”

Quina nodded in agreement from her place right before (Y/N).

“You may be cute, but that doesn’t mean shit to us. Obviously…if you look around this room, looks are deceiving.”

Dia leaned forward, bringing her hot breath to (Y/N)’s left ear.

“You can fool Ren to a degree, batting your eyelashes, prancing around in your uniform…but it doesn’t make you worthy to be his.”

(Y/N) audibly gulped as Dia leaned back in her seat, still glaring at her. From the right Latia leaned forward, deciding instead to lean her head into (Y/N)’s line of sight.

“Our Master isn’t just our mentor…he’s our brother. As our brother, we will protect him accordingly.”

Bhindi offered no smirk and instead glared straight into (Y/N)’s eyes.

“You break his heart…we break you.”

As (Y/N) started to shake nervously, realizing how close all of these women were. Women infamous for showing not even a strand of mercy in their kills. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, (Y/N) almost choked suddenly when the sight of a jagged blade suddenly came into her line of sight and hitched her breath. Zara gently rested the metal to (Y/N)’s cheek, barely even grazing the flesh, but dancing over the hairs that were now on end.

“So you won’t mind if we ask you a few questions will you?”

(Y/N) shook her head quickly, the fear obvious in her wide pupils.

“N-no, no I don’t mind.”

Zara smirked deviously, “Good.”

“This is unnecessary!”

Bhindi scoffed, “It’s for your own good Kylo. Sit tight and let us meet your new play thing.”

His fists clenched, squeaking the leather of his gloves as his brows furrowed, glaring straight into Bhindi’s eyes. 

“She’s not a play thing.”

Bhindi rolled her eyes, “Right, right your girlfriend. Whatever.”

Waving her hand dismissively, Bhindi turned back to face (Y/N) sitting before her. Vella was the first to ask, wanting to delve deeper into who this woman was.

“What planet are you from?”

“R-ryloth. I’m from Ryloth.”

“What kind of family did you come from?”

Latia’s eyes narrowed as she finished her question, bringing an almost tangible heat into the flesh of (Y/N)’s cheek.

“Umm, I-I was orphaned after the age of 6. No siblings, wasn’t particularly rich or poor.”

Quina smirked, sensing that (Y/N) was particularly afraid of her and Zara.

“Why did you join the Order? You seem rather…soft.”

“I b-believe in the cause. I don’t know what the Resistance is thinking it’s going to achieve. The galaxy does need order.”

Bhindi tilted her head, her gaze still sour as ever towards (Y/N).

“Any ex’s we should know about? Anyone you’re still…hung up on? If they’re going to be a problem we can easily take care of them.”

(Y/N) shook her head, “No, no, no one important. Don’t really have ex’s.”

“So you have no prior experience with relationships?”

“W-well sort of, not a serious one.”

Dia leaned in, gritting her teeth faintly as she watched (Y/N) faintly tremble.

“How long have you been with Kylo?”

“About 6 months.”

“Why are you interested in Kylo?” 

“Well uh, he’s passionate, he’s intelligent, he’s strong, very philosophical, handsome, rather kind.”

Dia nodded, seeming appeased with your answer for now. Arani swooped in next, assuring she was within (Y/N)’s line of sight.

“Do you know of his past?”

(Y/N) gulped, nodding. Aside from her trembling on the outside, her inside felt as though they were now shaking. Kylo’s past was one of much controversy and debate. Any questions pertaining to that could be an end to this interaction if she were to answer incorrectly. 

“Y-yes…he’s made me aware by now. …I know where he comes from…what he’s done.”

Zara pushed the blade back into a soft graze against (Y/N)’s cheek, causing (Y/N)’s heartrate to sky rocket, thudding against her chest.

“And it does not make you afraid? …Does it make you see him as a monster?”

(Y/N) shook her head slowly, afraid of the metal slipping into her cheek.

“No. No it does not. …I understand why he did it…why he’s here. …W-we’ve discussed it.”

Zara arched a brow as she crouched down to (Y/N)’s eye level from her standing position.

“…What do you know of his conflict?”

Releasing a wavering sigh (Y/N) cleared her throat.

“He…he struggles between light and dark…but he wishes to remain faithful to the dark.”

“Do you support that decision?”

(Y/N) nodded slowly, “I’ll support him no matter which side he chooses. Even if it’s neither side at all.”

Zara’s gaze grew softer as she looked into (Y/N)’s eyes, sensing her aura in higher volumes at this proximity. Though she didn’t want to readily accept (Y/N), unsure if anyone was truly worthy of Kylo, she couldn’t deny that this woman was genuine.

“…Do you love him? …Truly?”

(Y/N) nodded, a faint grin appearing on her lips.

“Yes…yes I do love him.”

Turning her gaze upward (Y/N) smiled at Kylo who gave her the faintest grin, the content obvious in his eyes as he looked at her. Looking between them for a moment, taking note of the energy passing between them as well as the look in their eyes, Zara dropped her blade slowly. A smile slowly crept its way across her face as she took in their expressions. Kylo was truly happy. It may have been in his own way, but he was happy for once.

“Well…it seems as though that’s enough to prove yourself right there.”

(Y/N) arched a brow as she turned to look at Zara.

“What?”

“The look in his eyes. Your eyes as well. Says it all.”

(Y/N) nodded with a smile as she turned back, looking to Kylo. Arani laid a hand over her heart as her eyes went soft.

“Aww, our baby’s growing up.”

The Knights all chuckled as Kylo’s expression grew serious once again.

“Don’t talk about me like that.”

Quina waved a hand dismissively as she turned around to see Kylo.

“We can’t help it, you’re family. Somebody fucks with you, they fuck with us. It’s part of the deal.”

Kylo shook his head with a faint smirk, suddenly as his gaze returned to the room before him he took note of Bhindi’s devious smirk. His brows furrowed once again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

She winked, giggling.

“So that’s why you aren’t ripping up the Finalizer?”

Arani rolled her eyes, “Please don’t make the joke I think you’re going to.”

Bhindi shrugged, “I won’t…today.”

Zara patted (Y/N)’s shoulder gently, giving her a warmer smile than the mischevious looks she had received when she first arrived.

“We’re happy Kylo found someone like you. Feel free to stop by, well, almost any time. We’ll have to question you some more before you’re invited to girls night.”

(Y/N) nodded with a smile, “Thank you. I’m glad Kylo has people like you all defending him.”

Giving her one last pat, Zara pulled (Y/N) off of the ottoman by the hand, guiding her back over to Kylo. She gave Kylo a wink as she gently put (Y/N)’s hand in Kylo’s.

“Have a goodnight kiddies.”

Kylo smirked, “You too. Oh and don’t forget, you are all to be at training at 6AM to prep for Jakku.”

The Knights all groaned, slumping their shoulders and throwing their heads back. 

“It should be a sin to speak about work at this hour on a Friday night.”

Latia ran a hand down her face as Dia rolled her eyes.

“Go bang your girlfriend and leave us alone Kylo.”

Kylo’s cheeks instantly turned a bright crimson red as his eyes went wide, desperately trying to look elsewhere. Even as a grown man, speaking to his Knights about anything aside from their work and the force, made him somewhat uncomfortable, especially the topic of intimacy. 

“Umm, well-”

Zara rolled her eyes, “Kylo, we’re your sisters, and adults, get over it. Now go.”

Kylo nodded as he pulled (Y/N) behind waving to them one last time as (Y/N) followed suit, waving eagerly behind her with a smile.

“Nice to meet you all!”

They all nodded and waved.

“You too!”

Hearing the blast doors hiss open, the Knights all leaned to the side, watching as Kylo and (Y/N) disappeared back into the hallways. Once hearing the doors shut again they all sighed, collectively beginning to giggle again.

Arani sighed, “Well at least we know he has someone.”

Zara nodded, “I’m happy for him. You can tell he loves her.”

Vella nodded as she poured herself some blue milk.

“At least we know why damages on the Finalizer have gone down too.”

Bhindi chuckled, “Oh he’s definitely ripping something up. Poor girl probably takes all his aggression.”

Quina shrugged, “At least it’s going somewhere.”

They all chuckled again, clinking glasses and shaking their heads. Latia clapped her hands together with a wide smirk across her face.

“Ok back to us!”


End file.
